Bond
by smallvillechic110
Summary: A young girl arrives in Smallville and stays with the Kents, where Clark finds out what and who she is hiding from them. My first fan fic so please read and review!
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sam Owens was 4 minutes older than his sister Parker. Know this had always given him the "I'm the oldest" right on just about everything. Other than that he and his sister were closer than most siblings. No one quite understood why, but they had a strange bond about them. Sometimes they would seem to be in their own little world that no one could get to but themselves.

No one knew the truth as to why they were this way. No one accept their parents. Sam and Parker Owens had two wonderful parents. Their mother was so beautiful with long brown hair that seemed to flow forever. She passed this on to Parker. Their father was a strong general type man. In fact he was a general.

This seemed to be the perfect family. Like the ones you read about in books and see on movies. A mother, father, children. Perfect.

* * *

When the twins were 15, the most tragic thing that could happen, happened. Their mother had been diagnosed with cancer a year ago and had finally, just passed away. Life for their poor little family seemed broken after that.

Their father seemed depressed all the time. Didn't go to work since it happened. He barely even talked to his own two children anymore.

About a month after, he finally cracked. He had made a decision.

Sam's father asked him to go for a walk with him one day. This struck Sam as strange but didn't want to pass up an opportunity to chat with his dad. Halfway down the road Sam's father spoke.

"Son,"

"Yeah dad?" sam answered.

"I need to ask you something."

"Anything"

"When I am gone, i want you to take care of Parker. You are all she has left"

"We have you dad. What are you talking about? And what do you mean 'when you're gone'?"

"Sam just promise me. I want you two to stick together and protect each other."

"Dad..."

"And most important, don't separate."

"Dad i cant promise anything until you tell me whats going on!"

"Sam! Just please...promise me, Sam, please." A tear slowly ran down his cheak.

"Dad..." Sam said almost as if a whisper.

"Promise me" he whispered back.

A tear now ran down Sam's face in fear of what he knew he was promising. "I promise"

* * *

4:07 A.M. the same night.Sam and Parker were awakened by a loud shot. They both ran down the steps as fast as their legs could carry them. When they got to the front door, Sam stopped Parker. 

"Stay here" he demanded. Parker, knowing not to argue at a time like this stopped and let her brother go, alone.

Sam ran out to the tool shed, knowing what happened but hoping he was wrong. When he got there, he opened the door slowly.

Sam stood in shock at what he was seeing. His father sprwed out on the floor with a gun in his right hand and a hole in his forehead. Sam walked over tohis father andsquatted next to his head. Stairing down at his faters icey, cold eyes, he placed his hand over them and closed them. Then he went back to the house.

When Sam walked in, he saw Parker sitting at the bar in the kitchen with red puffy eyes. She had been crying and in fact still was. She turned and me her gaze with Sams who was slowly walking towards her.

"Why did he do it? How could he leave us all alonelike that?" she said and then started up crying softly again.

"Parker we aren't alone, we will always have each other" he told his sister calmly.

Sam saw her start to tear up even worse and quickly snatched her into a hug where she cried on his sholder. After a while he gave in and tears flooded his face as well.

Nothing would be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: you likey! my first fan fic so r&r and tell me what you think. if you are confused, later chapters will clear a lot up. oh and this will be connected to smallville. i know it has NOTHING to do with it right now.**


	2. Feeling Safe

**A/N: I don't believe in disclaimers! What is the point? If anyone out there wants to sue me for stealing their characters go ahead! but just i case...i don't own smallville...blah, blah, yada, yada! thats the most of a disclaimer you will get outtta me**

**(oh, how i wish i owned smallville!)**

* * *

Parker ran as fast as she could which wasn't very fast concidering she had been funning all day. It was getting dark and she didn't know where to go. She couldn't sleep outside in a cornfeild. She could protect herself, she knew it, but the fact of sleeping all alone in the middle of who-knows-where kinda freaked her out.

She kept on running until she noticed a barn in the distance. She wanted to quit right there and just fall to the ground and sleep but she knew she could make it.

She got to the barn and looked in to check if anyone was around. There were no lights on and she decided it was safe.  
She found a cozy little corner that was sort of hidden away by a few bails of hay and decided she would sleep there for the night. She crawled in and leaned against the wall with her arms wraped protectively around her legs in a fetal position. She layed her small bag of her only belongings down beside her. All of the contents fell out but she was just so tired. 'I'll just get it when i leave tomorrow' she thought to herself as she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was very dark out now and even the moon didn't provide any light for you to see her. She felt safe. She didnt know why but something about this place gave her comfort.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about this chapter. i know it is very confusing and still has hardly nothing to do with smallville but all in good time my friend. Also, i need some reviews! I knwo some of you out there just read it but plez review before you leave!**


End file.
